coloxusfandomcom-20200214-history
Nights at Toy Gangs Child
Nights at Toy Gangs Child is the fourth episode of Season 1 and the 104 overall. This episode was aired on March 3, 2019. Synopsis Mateo Beltran has had enough of being beaten by Finn Wolfhard and Marie Nguyen at video games and embarks on a journey to become... the Mini-games. Plot The episode starts with Marie Nguyen, Mateo Beltran and Finn Wolfhard standing outside the house FNaF’s 4 minigames style before charging at each other and switching to the FNAF 1D ragdoll modeled combat. Turned out both of them were playing Michael's Friends Stupid Fredbear where eventually, Finn Wolfhard and Marie Nguyen defeated Mateo Beltran. It also turned out that Mateo Beltran lost to Finn Wolfhard and Marie Nguyen for the 20th time with Finn Wolfhard and Marie Nguyen mocking Mateo Beltran just sucked at gaming. Mateo Beltran had enough of losing and said he was going to train to become better than Finn Wolfhard and Marie Nguyen before leaving the game room, although the latter was laughing as he brag that Mateo Beltran would not keep to his words. Turned out Finn Wolfhard Marie Nguyen was right as Mateo Beltran could later be seen eating ice cream at the mall which he treated as hard training. He then heard some commotion and headed to the source of it to find a huge crowd at a game store surrounding CJ and Lydia Afton as they were about to begin playing Michael’s Friends Stupid Fredbear. When Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran asked Noah Schnapp who was also part of the crowd, the kids responded saying that CJ challenged Lydia Afton to a game of Michael’s Friends Stupid Fredbear and that she was also one of the best players of the game in the world. CJ proceeded to taunt Lydia Afton comfort Mateo Beltran saying that girls were bad gamers. When the round sounded, CJ, who chose Kenny Afton as his character said she, as a Terrence Afton in the game, would never defeat him but was proven wrong when she easily knocked out Kenny Afton, causing the crowd to cheer for her. Lydia Afton then smugly left, with CJ saying that he only lost because he went easy on her and wanted a rematch. Impressed with her easy sweep over CJ, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen wanted her to teach him how to be good at the game and went after her. After getting her attention albeit spooking her a brunch, especially when his head just appeared out of the drink vending machine, causing her to be blasted onto a snack vending machine which gave her a free bag of chips, she introduced herself as Lydia Afton as a way of thanking the plumber for letting her have the free chip. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen wanted her to teach him how to not suck at video gaming and at first, she declined due to claiming she only played for a living. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen insisted, reminding her of her total victory over CJ, who came over to tell Lydia Afton to "Suck a dick." before leaving. Once he begged her, she relented, saying that she will try to help train Marie Nguyen annoying Mateo Beltran. When she said that, he went super ecstatic, to the point he was dancing naked. A Teenager Friend walked by but was shocked to see him naked. Lydia Afton then told him that she did not know Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, which was true since she only just met him. As they were walking down a hallway, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen asked what secret techniques would she teach but Lydia Afton said she needed to know how good Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen's skill was. with that said, they headed to the arcade to test Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen's capability. In it, she and Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen began a game of Michael’s Friends Stupid Fredbear where Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen just mashed buttons. Lydia Afton, as Dear Boy in-game, timed when to hit Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and proceeded to instantly knock him out. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen reacted to the lost badly but Lydia Afton said that she had an idea and headed to it, although Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen proceeded to flip her off behind her back. They went to a Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza game called Mangle's Quest that had the Mangle as the games. Mateo Beltran did not know why she suggested that game but Lydia Afton and Marie Nguyen responded saying that he needed more than just button mashing skills and that she needed Mateo Beltran to focus. Mateo Beltran hated being told to focus because he was always focused, although, in his mind, he was focused on Jeff the Killer doing the Minigames walk style on a cupcakes background. Lydia Afton and Marie Nguyen decided to believe him and started the machine for Mateo Beltran to play. Mateo Beltran, determined to win, proceeded to repeatedly Minigames the pixel in the bid to play the Mangle. However, he was too focused on the game to take notice Lydia Afton and Marie Nguyen q1 telling him to stop, forcing her to find a quick solution: In this case, Popo's "ice cream", which was actually a Freezie, and throwing it at him, causing Mateo Beltran to be encased in ice. Not only was Mateo Beltran now frozen, but he also scored 0 points. Lydia Afton then reminded Mateo Beltran to focus, which he finally did by clearing his mind of Jeff The Killer walking and cupcake. When he did that, he managed to hit the Mangle a few times consecutively. Lydia Afton and Marie Nguyen was happy that Mateo Beltran got the idea of focusing and told him that they could move onto another game but as she was on the panel, Mateo Beltran accidentally smashed her face. The next game was a crane game. Lydia Afton and Marie Nguyen said it was her favorite game and explained that it would help train hand-eye coordination, accuracy, agility, and a chronic gambling addiction for kids. Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran, uninterested at first suddenly wanted to play the game badly due to seeing a partly eaten pizza in the crane game, although Lydia Afton suspected that someone might have dropped it in the box. He tried grabbing the pizza a few times but gotten a Daymond Afton, It’s a Bully, and Blaze Afton. Unhappy with what he got, Lydia Afton encouraged him to focus. He did that and the crane smashed through its box to grab Jaeden Lieberher. Jaeden Lieberher was suddenly shocked to find he was grabbed by a foxy and proceeded to hold onto a nearby arcade machine to not be dragged any further. Jaeden Lieberher, realizing the situation, used another crane to help Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen grab Jaeden Lieberher. Lydia Afton had one more lesson for Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen thought it would be a super secret technique but Lydia Afton said it was even better. They could later be seen at a park with Lydia Afton feeding some (Plush Hunt) Plush. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen was confused as to how this would help him be a better gamer but Lydia Afton replied saying that it was important to stay calm before a match. When she turned to ask if the plush agreed, one of them, which crept up to eat the bread Lydia Afton was offering had now bitten into her arm, causing her to flail in pain. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen did what she said and found that her wailing in pain was actually pretty relaxing. With that, Lydia Afton concluded the training and Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen felt ready to survives. He asked her to come with him to defeat Finn Wolfhard but she declined, saying she had to feed the plush. He thanked her for the help and went off to face Finn Wolfhard. She then felt relieved as she did not want to meet new people, recalling the earlier incident at the mall and that she was happier where she was. While she said that, both of her hands were bitten by the plush, causing her to be in shock. Back in the house, both Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard had a rematch. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen did better than last time but Finn Wolfhard still had the upper hand. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen then remembered Lydia Afton's words on focusing, just to really hear those words. He turned around to see Lydia Afton telling him to focus and that she came to cheer for Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, just to fall down an unstable, collapsing support platform. With that, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen suddenly improved drastically, shocking Finn Wolfhard into doing even harder. However, at the last few seconds of the match, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen delivered a finishing blow to Finn Wolfhard, winning him the game. Finn Wolfhard became morbid that he lost while Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen was super ecstatic that he won. Marie Nguyen comfort Finn Wolfhard, crying to the door knowing that Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen would not let this go, suddenly saw Lydia Afton at the door, who quickly left. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen however, dragged her back into the room to comment on how he won thanks to her training. Lydia Afton then saw Marie Nguyen comfort Finn Wolfhard sad because of his recent loss and asked him if he wanted to play for fun, which he agreed to. The episode ends with Finn Wolfhard and Lydia Afton playing Michael’s Friends Stupid Fredbear and Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen flaunting his victory over Finn Wolfhard at him and even going naked. Characters Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Bloopers